guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Freyja Hlin
Freyja is a guildmaster at Wyvernroost Guild, and considered to be the face of the Guild, as well as the one most media attention is focused on. Physical Appearance Freyja is an enormous woman, standing at 6'5" and weighing well over 300 pounds of pure muscle. She has dark skin, short black hair, and a scar running diagonally down her face from the right temple to her left cheek. Freyja generally wears a teal jacket, black tank top, green camo pants along with black combat boots. She also has a wedding ring that she wears at all times. Personality Freyja is hot-headed, brash and confident, and makes this very apparent upon meeting her. She always speaks her mind, and never holds her tongue, even in the face of royalty and people of high status. She houses a clear disdain for wealthy folks and politicians, and usually lets Aegis deal with them when they come around the Guild. However, her boastful side crumbles quickly when pressed about her own feelings, insecurities and other attempts to probe into her deeper thoughts. Freyja reacts angrily to those who try to force her to open up, and tends to avoid talking about her problems to anyone. Pre-Campaign History Not much is currently known about Freyja at this time, only that she has been a member of this Guild for a notable amount of time. It was implied during her training match with Tantris that she may have been thrust into the position of Guildmaster against her own desires, for reasons that were not expanded upon. Campaign History text Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell Freyja has never been one for the nerdy types, and doesn't think much of Atticus other than the fact that he's a weird science man. Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Freyja is incredibly wary of Elovi and her ties to the Astorian government, housing a particular disdain for Astoria as a whole, so much so that she and Victor had to leave the Guild entirely while King Jenetheas was visiting in order to avoid her blowing up at him. She believes Elovi to be a spy, and naturally does not trust her, no matter what the other Guildmasters say. Estelmist Coralai Freyja doesn't have a strong opinion on Estel, viewing her as little more than another wizard at the Guild who she can't really relate to. She's heard Estel is racist towards Humans, and naturally has no desire to interact with her. Haylen Scarlett Freyja finds Haylen to be too quiet and closed off, and doesn't really know how to interact with people like that. Though, she does respect his abilities as a fighter, and is proud of him for managing to get past her during their entrance exam. Percival Solanes Freyja doesn't trust anyone sent here by any high-ranking society, and, like Elovi, she does not trust Percy nor his intentions with this Guild. She hates the system of automatic admittance through outside influence, and is already distrusting of this man. Tantris Calypso Tantris may have been the only member of the group's team who Freyja thought she had a chance of bonding with and getting to know. She loved his enthusiasm and fighting spirit, and the way he took everything head on. She even considered opening up to him during their training on the beach, and may have done so if she knew that would be the last time she ever got to interact with Tantris. With the news that Tantris has fled the Guild in search of fighting Brittlestar, Freyja is incredibly torn up about it and is furious with herself. She keeps telling Aegis "When Tantris gets back to the Guild, I'm going to kick his ass." Guild Masters Aegis of the Shifting Sands Freyja respect Aegis an immense amount, personally viewing him as the true leader of The Wyvernroost Guild and looking to him for guidance on their decisions as a Guild. She secretly wishes to be more like him, be very lost as far as this 'leadership' thing goes. Kimberley The Unbreakable Freyja loves to spar with Kimberley, happy to finally have someone else at the Guild who can match her in pure physical strength. However, that's generally where their friendship ends, which isn't a bad thing. Kimberley is a very kind and gentle soul, and while Freyja respects that, it isn't really a personality type she meshes well with. Victor M. Edelweiss Freyja thinks Victor is incredibly fun, and loves the man's overzealousness for life and the chaotic energy he radiates. The two tend to get along fantastically, though Freyja has definitely had moments of tension given Victor's unpredictability. Victor is probably the one Freyja considers a friend the most. Preston Featheredfoot Again, Freyja isn't really one for the nerdy types, and Preston oozes nerd. She respects how intelligent the man is, but boy oh boy do the two of them argue on just about everything. Majesty Freyja finds Majesty to be unnecessarily cold and rude to those around her, using her own intellect as a point at which to judge others, and Freyja despises that. Eleanor Writingham Freyja likes Eleanor a lot, and finds her to be a great opponent in a sparring match. Trivia *Freyja has been a member of The Wyvernroost Guild longer than any other Guild Master.